Agricultural vehicles are usually equipped with a front axle constructed as a rigid floating axle. Structural limitations due to surrounding vehicle parts cause the free space available for mounted front wheels to be more or less limited, at least on the deflected side, depending on the respective steering angle. Under unfavorable conditions there can thus be undesired contact between the front wheel in question and the surrounding vehicle parts.
A need exists therefore for a steering assistance system for an agricultural vehicle that reduces the possibility of an undesired contact between the steerable front wheels and the surrounding vehicle parts for a front axle constructed as a rigid floating axle.